But Not Yet
by Mytherna
Summary: America is the typical, carefree young adult. However, Russia wants to settle down with someone, but is the American ready for that kind of commitment? Oneshot


Ah, yes. I did it! Thank you, thank you. But, I hope it's half-decent smut. I don't know; I love smut but I can't tell if I'm good at it! X3

Anyways, America is a teasing bastard, and they're secret partners in this fic who aren't sure if they "love" each other Oh, and they're totally horny. Ahem, might I say obviously? Enjoy the crappy smut and my fails at adding accents in. Tips on that would be nice~

* * *

It was a normal day at the World Meeting. France and Britain were fighting aimlessly, and Germany was lecturing Italy on something he had done. America was talking pointlessly of some ridiculous plan, and Russia was staring off, thinking of what he'd be doing later. Most would assume it was some gut-wrenching, disgusting act. One could call it that, if one had virgin eyes and no understanding of kinky things. On the other hand, both Alfred and Ivan had a fondness of kinky things. In fact, if you listened hard in the dead of night, you might hear moans and cries of pleasure from one of them. Depending on who's 'on the chopping block' that night, and whose hotel room they were using.

Commonly, though, these nightly sexcapades couldn't hold over the two horny nations. Often, they had to fuck in a bathroom, or other times in a deserted hallway with the Russian's scarf stuffed in one of their mouths. Getting caught wouldn't be good, though the possibility of being caught in action added to the perverted nature of their quickies.

Suddenly, Ivan was broken out of his demoral thoughts with the call for a break. A quick glance to his partner, who was obviously ready to go at it, and he walked out of the conference room with his usual frightening smile. Though it was possible that his grin was a bit more frightening than usual due to the ideas in his mind. Alfred traveled at an inconspicuous distance behind the other, making sure not to look at his ass as he walked. That alone took a lot of effort.

Russia turned down a hallway, casually walking through it before nonchalantly stopping and looking out the window. The American slowly followed, looking at some of the so-called artwork on the walls before stopping at the same large window the other man was at. "Hey, big guy." He said simply, so that if any other nation heard them he could deny the obvious innuendo.

"Hello, Amerika. How are you doing, Шлюха?" The Russian uttered in a casual tone, letting the last word be ever-so-slightly obvious. America, knowing what that means due to having been called it many a time, smiled a little more. "I'm doing fine, thank you. How about we continue talking somewhere else?" He an innocent smile on his face, though if one were to see his eyes they would know his thoughts were not so chaste.

"да, vould be a good place?" Ivan knew the look in his partner's eyes quite well, a bit more of a real smile on his face. He looked at the other man, trying and failing to keep his eyes above the waist. America noticed this and moved his hips in a very sexy, but minute way just for the horny Russian.

"Hmm... Anywhere will do, let's walk and talk." He said,keeping his voice as uplifted as ever, though his eyes fell to the other's crotch. As he expected, Russia's half-arousal was just barely covered by his coat. "That sounds vonderful, but ve should hurry. Ve don't have much time." This was true, and the urgency in his partner's voice as well as the image of Ivan's cock in his mouth turned America on.

"Yes, please. Erm, there's an old electrical room down the hall. I don't think anyone would go there..." Excitement gleaned on the younger man's face, which Russia loved. Alfred was always thrilled to have sex. As was the Russian, but the other man showed it better, and was almost like a gleeful little kid. That was another kink they had played with, and had decided they were both wonderful at being obedient children. Anyways, that story is for another time. He was broken out of thought as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled towards a small and dilapidated computer lab.

Russia quickly grabbed a rolly chair nearby, and sat down. There wasn't much time, so he began to strip himself. "No, no, no... I get to do that, Vanya...~" Once Al shut the door, there was barely any light. The American tried not to stumble or trip as he walked slowly to the other man. He bumped into the other man, gaining a soft chuckle and causing him to blush a little. Al quickly recovered and moved a bit quickly in getting Ivan's coat off. Usually he would have teased more, undoing the buttons one by one as the older male twitched hard from being made to wait. However, today there wasn't enough time to do that. That maneuver would have to be saved for the night. His fingers made quick work of undoing the Russian's coat, pulling it apart to unveil his muscular chest. Though he could not see the other, he had nearly memorized every muscle, scar, and

Despite the time crunch, America thought the Russian still deserved some sort of torture and teasing. He slowly put his mouth to Ivan's muscular chest and breathing hot air on a nipple, a sensation from which Russia gasped. "Hurry up..." Winned the older man, twitching a bit more from not being able to see and the teasing.

The younger man chortled at the grouse, and moved down the Russian's chest with his burning tongue. Coupled with Ivan's chilled skin, the feeling was divine."Gah... The meeting starts soon Ameriki... I do not want to be late because you took too long teasing." He said softly, and Al held back his snickers. He undid the other's zipper, and breathed hot air on the huge member beneath it. Russia held tight to the chair, trying not to moan too much. Although no one was around, it was better to be safe so early in their fun.

The cock beneath was starting to leak large portions of precum all over the cold nation's underwear, but 'the hero' quickly cleaned up. He then pulled down the wet boxers, finally releasing the colossal length. Alfred stared in a few moments of appreciation before licking from the base to the cockhead painfully slow. Groans made their way out of the Russian's mouth, making sure he didn't buck into the other's mouth. He used to do this, but Al's teeth would often get broken (it was Russia's decision to stop; he didn't want America to have no teeth). Al slowly took just the tip into his mouth and just held inside of himself, making the other squeeze his eyes shut. Moments afterwards, Al began sucking hard but still at a slow pace. His tongue, however, pushed into the slit at the top over and over quickly. Ivan, who had officially given up on not moaning, was loving every moment of it. His hands moved down, tangling themselves in the younger man's hair. The meeting was starting, but the two nations didn't notice.

Al took more cock into his mouth, tightening his throat for all it's worth. The compact, steaming mouth was providing pleasure to the Russian in the best of ways.

The older man watched in the warm darkness as the other man took in his length, his precious lips engulfing him inch by inch. It wasn't right to watch such beauty. He couldn't move his eyes from the American though, some emotion he wasn't sure of gaining a placehold in his mind. The Russian was enjoying the dulled visuals as much as the intense pleasure. Al took in the last few bits of the huge member, an impressive feat few could honestly do. The younger of the pair was swallowing throbbing cock, and the other was watching as though it was a porno. He moaned in a wild way, the way you would expect a madman to sound. Or at least someone who isn't fully there. America enjoyed the sound though, since it was unusually pleasing to his ears.

A few moments later, Ivan felt an orgasm clench in his stomach. "Я собираюсь приехать..." He said through moans and pants, and one could almost see America's eyes light up in the darkness. Alfred loved the taste of the older man's seed, and almost craved the feel and flavour. He savoured every sound that he could hear, and anything he could make out in the silky blackness surrounding the other man.

The Russian, after waves of pleasure crashed down upon him over and over again, a lewd and animalistic sound escaped from somewhere deep inside him. The sound, as it did every time, aroused Alfred more than anything else. More than vibrators, whips, and ball gags combined (and he knew this from experience). Was it love? Alfred didn't want to think so. He sneered at the idea of committing himself to such a cold and heartless person as the Russian was. But at times like these, he wasn't so sure. Surely, there was some sort of at least respect for the sounds he could make. And appreciation for the what he could do, and for his size. But love? The thoughts made America blush more than being fucked ever did.

And so he did right then, as the other released all in his mouth, the sticky gooey mess slipping down his throat. The taste of it, electrifying and salty, made him feel like the slut he was. He felt every movement of Ivan's mass as he sucked for any extra bit of the thick liquid he could before pulling off. He looked up with a smile, a small amount of cum left on his face. "You came too soon, you stupid commie..." The young American complained.

"You vere too good." Russia replied, as Al gave a shrug. "Good point. Back to the meeting?" He said with a jubilant smile. Ivan nodded softly, shooing the younger man. "It vill be suspicious if ve come in at the same time. You go, I vill stay here." They nodded to each other, and as the American began to leave, the older man called out. "Vait! Amerika!"

"Yes?" He spoke, turning back to the other man. "I love you." The Russian said, his voice soft as he spoke these words. Al just nodded and turned to go. _He just meant he love to have sex with me... I hope. _Cautiously, the young nation snuck back into the meeting, and after being lectured by Arthur, he settled back in for the usual. However his thoughts were elsewhere, thinking of what the Arctic nations meant when he said the common phrase that had such a deep meaning. Shortly after, the nation in question entered the conference room. No one said a thing about the Russian man being late, but a small smiled graced his lips. He looked over at the other man, eyes full of some sort of happiness. America waved, and wished that he felt the same way. He knew Russia hadn't meant that he loved the sex. He meant the real type of love, the type that took maturity, thought, and commitment. And the young nation was not ready for that. He just wanted to be happy, and though he was happy with the Russian, there was no guarantee that he'd feel that way. And what if it wasn't real? What if is was all just a fake emotion that he got from having sex with the same guy too often. He didn't want to find out he was wrong.

Maybe someday he could love Russia back, and be loved in return. But not yet.

* * *

Translations-

Шлюха - Whore (found a few different versions, but this seems to be the one most commonly used. I'm sorry if I'm wrong! o3o))

Я собираюсь приехать... - I'm going to to come


End file.
